


How I wish I could swim with you

by varuhallen



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varuhallen/pseuds/varuhallen
Summary: It is mid-July and two boys are strolling, both wanting to hold hands but they do not dare while walking to a grove with a lake with birds chirping as they both are dipping their feet, not only in the water.





	How I wish I could swim with you

The air was damp, the wind was still and you could hear the faint laughter of children running with bare feet against asphalt, drawing figures on the ground or playing basketball. It was an unusual hot summer’s evening in July and the air felt nearly tropical, as if you were in southern Thailand on vacation but without the tourists and the sea three minutes away. The sun was setting at half past ten and the clock was ticking at nine. The ravenhaired boy was constantly inhaling the scent of hot asphalt and some smoke residue from grills in the neighborhood. Soon he would be smelling wet fresh grass with the other boy beside him. His bangs were too long so he constantly had a hard time sneaking glances at the other boy without shrugging his hair to one side. He made a mental note to ask his mother to kindly take her textile scissors out her drawer no one could touch, sharpen them and snip his thick, soft and a little too greasy hair off. Shrugging his hair to one side he viewed the boy beside him whom looked very hot from the thick black hoodie he was wearing. In fact, he looked so hot sweat droplets had started to form not only on his forehead but small puddles of sweat had occurred under his armpits. The boy had stopped raising his arms when he noticed the damp stickiness and instead he had stopped talking. He was humming to an unknown ballad. Shintaro knew what Shuuya tried to hide, he felt the scent of fresh sweat so close to him but he was not bothered. _I bet he has sweat droplets even forming on his inner legs, under those jeans_. Stop, Shintaro thought, only slightly shaking his head in frustration while Shuuya looked at him inquiringly.

“Nothing” he mumbled, embarrassed a thought like this had sneaked into his mind on this nice and quiet summer’s evening. _It’s useless, he will never like you the way you like him.  
_ “Shintaro? We’re here.”  
Shintaro looked up at first confused and then he remembered what they had been doing. Just the two of them had taken a walk after the dinner with Momo and Shintaro’s mom. On the way back they had stopped by a convenience store to buy ice cream but now it had probably melted. _Just the two of them_. Shuuya stepped forward to the door and opened it.  
“We’re back!”  
Shintaro followed and stayed on the doorstep while Shuuya put the plastic bag of ice cream on the kitchen counter. Through the kitchen window the otherwise white tiled kitchen was painted in orange and pink from the sunset. The faint noise of the TV was heard from the green living room and both Momo and Shintaro’s mom were sprawled out on each couch of their own. Shuuya stepped in not bothering taking his black boots off.  
“Anyone wants ice cream?”  
While Momo slightly shook her head her mother answered “no thank you” still very kindly as she always did.  
“How did it go Shintaro?” Momo raised her voice so Shintaro could hear her on the doorstep.  
“What?” He answered.  
“How did it go?”  
“Oh it went well,” he nervously glanced at Shuuya but he did not seem to notice anything.  
“Did you go swimming too?”  
“No, we didn’t have time for that because you really wanted your ice cream” Shintaro answered ironically but he knew what Momo was trying to achieve. He glanced at Shuuya again but he had stopped listening.  
“Kano,” Momo called his attention and looked at him funnily. “There’s this lake which has really pretty water and is perfect for an evening swim. Can’t you take Shintaro with you I really don’t feel like dealing with him right now, he gets really whiny.”  
“Hey!”  
Shuuya smirked, “well of course I can take him with me”. Shuuya looked at Shintaro whom grimaced at the thought of cold water against his bare skin.  
“We’re on our way again!” Kano raised his voice and both Momo and her mother replied.  
“See you!”

Again they were walking in silence, it was still hot and Kano was still sweaty and Shintaro still loved the situation with just the two of them. The walk was not very long, when they had ben strolling approximately ten minutes they reached a small grove which was colored in every shade of green. Some birds chirped. Shintaro led Shuuya between the bushes and trees and the high grass. Both were wearing long legged pants and shoes covering their toes so there wasn’t a fear of ticks crawling up their legs. Shintaro’s nose was filled with the specific scent only wet deciduous forest could have. Carefully Shintaro swept branches of trees and leaves out of his face as they reached their destination. The lake was very pretty, the water was not as brown but instead it had this clear and clean outlook. Still it was a tiny bit brown from the soil but nowhere near as the other lakes in town. Around the lake there was a lawn of shorter grass whilst the tall trees seemed like walls surrounding and making an observatory room except the upper roof.

“This is very pretty” Shuuya whispered faintly while gazing at the greens, the lake, the sky, at Shintaro.  
“What?” Shintaro turned to Shuuya but he shook his head.

“Nothing! I’m just talking to myself!” Hurriedly he began to undress himself as if he was longingly wanting to jump into the water instead of having to explain himself to Shintaro. Standing in his black boxers, his scrawny frame looked fluorescent before he hurriedly dipped his foot in the water. It was very cold, and every step Shuuya took was cloying because of the heavy sand. When the water had reached his waist he hesitantly lowered his body and let the cold water enfold him. He closed his eyes, hearing the birds chirp quietly while breathing in the fresh air which was now a bit cooler than before. He had forgotten about Shintaro when he slowly made himself to deeper water where he had to swim to keep his head above the waterline. It was such a nice moment and he could feel the water ripple as someone was nearing. He knew that someone and he could hear his tired and huffing breath against his neck and his scrawny frame being pressed against Shuuya’s back, his thin arms wrapping around Shuuya’s arms as he kissed his neck softly. Shuuya opened his eyes and turned around slowly in the water, Shinatro’s grip had loosened already. His face was crimson as he averted his grey eyes wherever he could possibly find.

“I-I’m sorry,” he stuttered as if he was surprised himself. He daringly looked back at Kano and both to his surprise and not, Shuuya was grinning, his ochre eyes glinting.  
  
“What are you sorry for? I want you to do that again,” he said while cupping Shintaro’s face in his hands and carefully touching his lips with his, and kissing him quite nervously and quite shakingly. Shintaro did the same, grabbing Shuuya’s waist more firmly and pulling him close while testing out the waters of Shuuya’s lips and mouth. They were both two boys kissing in the water, in mid-July while the birds were chirping, while parents now called their children from outside to get to bed and while the darkness fell slowly, making everything a bit prettier than it was before.


End file.
